


Key Street's Diary

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Furry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, The map was built in minecraft don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: The story of the lives of a wide variety of creatures and people. A struggler, an alcoholic, the local DJ, the pretty bird lady, the butch queen, the professional at yelling and anime tropes, the con-man, and the little sister. Struggling through crime, substance abuse, romance options, and your average daily problems, this series tries to tackle real life, even if it is inspired by a video game and has furry characters.
Kudos: 1





	Key Street's Diary

knock knock knock!

johnathon wakes with a start, a confused purr echoing out of his throat. the knocking persists again, angering the ache in his head. he groans as he pulls his head out of his elbow and off the kitchen counter. the movement only worsens the pain in his head, and the stiffness in his now tingling arm doesn't help.

he rubs at his eyes, making himself tear up as fur slips past his eyelids. he hisses, grabbing a tissue from the box on the table and rubbing away the tears. he blinks away the rest as his vision finally clears. he crumples up the tissue, tossing it into the trashcan, and turning to the door. 

he lets out an annoyed groan as liquid touches the pad of his paw. he lifts it up and leans on the counter, before glaring at the floor. his attention is drawn to one of many shot glasses on the counter, the one with that dry taste, the one that looked like sand to match. it makes the smallest puddle on the floor, and sticks to his pad like glue.

with a sigh, he pulls the tissue he'd crumpled up out of the trash, using it to wipe the cider off his paw, and what was on the floor, as well as whatever had dribbled on the counter. 

he tossed the tissue back into the trash, and shoved the glasses into the sink close by, the clanking sound as they collided drilling into his head, making him pinch his ear and the bridge of his nose to stop the ache.

the pain made his legs shake. he tried not to let it get to him, but sweet *eve* this hangover is not going anywhere. 

the knocking persists again. he finally goes to the door. he twists the knob, pulling it open, well aware of how he might look to whoever came to see him. but they decided to visit him in the first place, and this neighborhood was well aware of how he drank.

" hungover again? " that silky, familiar voice brought him back to reality.

" yeah, what did you expect on a wednesday? a miracle? " despite how harsh his tone was, a smile poked past his fur, and he almost dared to grin.

dexter smiled back at him, and rolled his eyes as he folded his paws behind his back. " kinda figured. all your lights are still off. can i come in? "

johnathon didn't make a sound, just pointed behind him with his thumb. he shoved both doors open, and stumbled back into the house, colliding with the table and gripping on tight to ensure he didn't fall.

dexter followed quickly after, taking him by the shoulders, and forcing him into the kitchen chair while he grumbled in protest.

" i'm not drunk anymore, damnit, don't treat me like a kid now. " his annoyance was obvious as he threw dexter's paws off him. 

" well, sorry for not being able to tell. it's not like you being drunk and hungover is any different from you being rude and sober. " dexter stuck his tongue out at johnathon. he glanced around the kitchen, taking immediate notice to the glasses in the sink. he walked over, tapping each of them with one of his claws, creating a gentle clink that still rang like a siren in johnathon's flattened ears. 

" 20, 21... 22. that's less than usual. " dexter lifted up one of the glasses. he spun around, turning the glass around in his claws, while the others dug into the countertop as he leaned against it, allowing his tail a moment's rest on top of it. " couldn't bring yourself to get that 30 last night, huh? "

" couldn't bring myself to stay awake. " johnathon grumbled, sitting up in the chair, and crossing his arms on the table. he drove his claws into the fabric of his jacket, gently tugging on it, only barely holding back from ripping off his sleeves. 

" well maybe if you didn't go to bed at 6 am, i would stop waking you up at 10. ever considered it? "

" only on a weekend... " johnathon let his head roll and drop into his elbow, nose colliding with the table. he quickly shot back up, fur bristled as he rubbed his paw across his nose, and checked it. no pink or red. no blood. thank eve.

dexter sighed, shaking his head as he set the glass back into the sink. he crossed his arms, and stared at johnathon as if waiting for something to happen.

johnathon leaned back in his chair, arms falling limp at his sides, and head lolling from shoulder to shoulder. his eyes flitted to the side, staring at dexter. he straightened his back, raising up his arms and just barely shaking his head. " what? what do you want? "

" you to get some self control? " dexter shrugged his shoulders, and decided the window was more interesting than the tangled, cider stained mess of flesh and fur in front of him. " quit acting like it's always the end of the world? stop drinking yourself to death? "

" so, the usual? " johnathon pushed his paws into the table as he got up, his legs still unsteady.

" yeah, i guess that's the usual now. " he glanced back at johnathon, his own ears now flattening. " what are you doing? "

" i need to take a shower... " he tugged at his jacket, slipping it off before he even got to the door.

" in this state? at least let me drive you. " dexter grabbed onto johnathon's arm before he could open the door, but flinched away when the other nearly smacked his muzzle with his elbow.

" i'll be fine. people know better than to disturb me in the mornings. " he glared daggers at dexter, making those icy blue orbs pulse at the center. the cat made no comment, as the other feline stepped outside, paws in his pockets as he sauntered down the sidewalk, ignoring the stares and glances he was given. 

still inside the house, dexter let his tail droop to the ground, quickly cold at the tip as it rested in a still present puddle of cider on the kitchen floor. he felt the cold and turned his head to see the bigger puddle the other feline had missed.

he shook his head and let out a sigh as he grabbed a rag from one of the drawers, dipping it in the now cold water that was still covering the dishes in the sink. he bent down, wiping away the mess that had been left, and picking up the bottle from the ground. he turned it around in his paw, looking at everything the cursed drink contained.

" he didn't finish it this time... " he mumbled softly. what sounded like a chuckle came from him, but his expressions didn't change. " let's hope that's a good sign. "

he tossed the bottle in the trash, not caring about it being glass anymore. he pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the number at the top of his contacts. he rested the phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he turned the water in the sink on, and started washing the dishes.

he'd barely started when he heard the girl's voice on the phone. " hey dexy! what's up? "

" take a guess. " he responded as his paws sank into the water, grabbing onto the first dish they were met with, and rubbing circles into it with his pads.

" again? " the girl groaned in annoyance, and the sound of papers being flipped echoed from her side. " didn't he finish a bottle last night? "

" yeah, but we can't stop him. i would've thought you could wack some sense into him being as you're his sister, but i guess i was wrong. "

" as you always seem to be, dexy. even i know better than to talk with him... that's why i moved, remember? "

" yes because moving two streets away is going to prevent seeing your brother walk down the road into the bar or the public showers. 

" ugh... " zara was clearly not in the mood for this conversation, but it isn't like she has much of a choice. she is still worried about him, after all. " whatever, can we skip the part where i bitch and complain and get back to why you called? "

" yeah yeah... " dexter finished drying a few spoons he'd picked up, and sorted them into the drawer. " well, he was in even less of a mood to talk this morning. i tried to keep the setting light, but i could just tell he'd rather have me gone than have me in his house any longer than i gotta be. "

" that's just typical. he was like that even when we were teens. " the clinks of earrings against the mic were heard momentarily. " he didn't want anybody over at all. and when he turned 21 things got a little crazy with mom and dad. "

" elaborate? "

" nah, it's better you hear that story from the man himself. "

" wonderful. i'll pry it out of him when he's drunk one of these days. "

" yea, that'd probs be your best bet. " zara's name just barely fizzed through from the other side. " ah, jeez. ana needs me. i gotta go dexy. please keep an eye on him today? i don't wanna see either of you at the bar tonight, alright? "

" well there's no guarantee i can keep him away from it, but i'll do my best. " dexter mumbled against the phone as he finished drying his paws. " we can meet up tomorrow and discuss what we're gonna do, right? "

" yeah! we haven't forgotten, don't worry! " it almost sounded like a giggle slipped into her tone there. " i'm gonna remind everybody about it. bye for now! " she didn't give him a moment to respond before she hung up.

dexter sighed as he slipped the phone into his pocket, pulling the chair from the kitchen table and sliding into it. he rubbed his paws across his face, trying to smooth out his fur and keep himself calm.

" another day another headache... that's what drunkards always say. tch... maybe i should pick it up again. "


End file.
